Caja de pandora
by Lady Orochi
Summary: En un dia de solitud forzada, un viejo recuerdo surge de la mente de Romano... Bad summary u.u


Fanfiction se puso hoy en mi contra, casi media hora tratando de subir el archivo y nomas no queria, pero me las ingenie ¬¬ aun no puedes vencerme fanfiction muajajaja!

En fin, aqui subiendo este fic sencillito y sin mas pretensiones, uno de los afortunados que pude rescatar de mis proyectos olvidados, espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Hidekaz y yo odio la sopa ¬¬U (?)

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>Era un brillante y hermoso día en casa de Italia. Las avecillas cantaban, los arboles se balanceaban al ritmo del viento creando un suave murmullo y el ambiente en general se sentía cálido y apacible…<p>

-Vaya día de mierda!- Exclamó el mayor de los hermanos de la casa, mientras andaba a zancadas por el pasillo. Parece que se encontraba de más mal humor que de costumbre y tenia razones de sobra para estarlo. Los estúpidos con los que se juntaba su estúpido hermano menor habían decidido tener su estúpida junta del G8 en la casa. SU casa!Y su jefe le había ordenado ayudar a ordenar el lugar para que estuviera presentable para la reunión, cosa de la que no se preocupó en lo mas mínimo, por lo que se fue a lo mas apartado de la casa refunfuñando sobre tener cosas mas importantes en las cuales perder el tiempo. Aunque la verdadera razón es que no quiere toparse con Inglaterra, ni con el bastardo patatas…ni con Francia ni con nadie de ellos.

En su afán por alejarse terminó en una habitación a la que generalmente nunca entraba, estaba llena de cachivaches suyos y de su hermano cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo que le hizo estornudar varias veces y maldecir otras cuantas, se recargo contra la puerta cerrándola sin darse cuenta… para luego descubrir que no abría por dentro.

-Maldizione! Veneciano! Alguien, quien sea abra la jodida puerta! – Aunque sabía que por mas que gritara y golpeara nadie le escucharía desde donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía usar el celular para comunicarse con alguien, gracias a su costumbre de dejarlo botado en cualquier lugar cuando estaba en casa y desde tan alto definitivamente la ventana no era una opción.

Resignado limpió un poco el viejo sillón que estaba ahí para recostarse un rato hasta que se dignaran a sacarlo de ahí. Solo esperaba ser encontrado antes de morir de hambre o peor aun, antes de que España entrara en pánico histérico por no responder a sus llamadas. Colocó bajo su cabeza un viejo manto rojo que no recordaba de donde haberlo visto para estar un poco más cómodo.

Y mientras insultaba mentalmente a la puerta, a su hermano, a la reunión, al incomodo sillón, a España y a su suerte, el agradable calor de la tarde y la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana hicieron que pronto se quedara dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Frente a él se hallaba el pequeño lago cercano a su casa, podía sentir la suave hierba bajo sus pies, el cielo despejado sobre su cabeza y de pronto todo el paisaje se le antojó demasiado grande. Extrañado se miro así mismo, para darse cuenta que sus manos eran muy pequeñas y estaba vestido con la elegante toga blanca de sus días de paz y prosperidad.

Volteó la vista a todos lados buscando explicaciones y fue cuando un poco más allá de donde se encontraba, sentado a la orilla del lago y observando su reflejo en el agua vio que se encontraba una persona, a la que reconoció como Imperio Romano.

Estaba recargado contra una gran roca, con ambas piernas cruzadas y una expresión extrañamente seria en el rostro. Junto a él podía verse un pequeño bulto cubierto por un fino manto carmesí al que de vez en cuando el mayor pasaba suavemente la mano, pensativo.

Romano solo se quedó quieto observándolo en la distancia sin saber si acercarse o no. El y su abuelo nunca fueron muy unidos, después de todo hacia ya mucho tiempo que este había partido de casa en busca de tierras y riquezas que conquistar dejándolo de lado.

No es que le importase demasiado, pero algunas veces lo hacía sentirse un poco solo.

Antes de poder tomar una decisión el mayor pareció notar su presencia, pues volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

Todavía dudando caminó hacia él. Ya estando cerca pudo notar como Imperio Romano no vestía la ostentosa armadura de la que estaba tan orgulloso, además de que no lo acompañaba ninguno de sus ía puestas unas ropas sencillas como cualquier otro habitante de su casa, hasta se veía desaliñado y un poco sucio. Asícomo estaba era simplemente Roma.

-Mi pequeño Romano, mira nada mas cuanto has crecido! – exclamó el hombre cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, revolviendo sus cabellos con la mano que tenía libre.

-Waah no hagas eso, demonios! – reclamó el menor un poco sonrojado, no solían tener muchas muestras de afecto para con el, lo que en parte le volvió tan huraño.

-Que pasa? Acaso no estas feliz de ver a tu querido abuelo? – dijo Roma con un puchero ridículo para alguien de su posición.

-Mejor dime de una vez que haces aquí solo y vistiendo de esa manera tan simple, porque no creo que solo sea para verme cuando a duras penas si te acordabas de mi- le soltó el reclamo que hace tiempo quería hacerle.

-Pues la verdad algo hay de eso- dijo Roma sonriendo tristemente y yendo al grano– Romano, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder, estoy aquí porque hay algo muy importante que quiero que hagas por mi –

El pequeño se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero supo ocultarlo bien.

-No lo haré- replicó Romano

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que es! –exclamó el mayor.

- No me interesa. Tengo muchas otras cosas de que ocuparme, maldición. Y seguramente solo me harás perder el tiempo por alguna ridiculez- hablaba el menor muy duramente para alguien de su "edad"

-Oh vamos no seas así y escucha lo que el abuelo tiene que decirte- le pidió Roma. Romano con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro no dijo nada, pero le dio a entender que tenía su atención. Su abuelo se tomo unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar.

- El mundo esta comenzando a cambiar. Yo tengo que hacer... un largo viaje- comenzó Roma cambiando el tono de su voz a uno completamente serio

-Tu siempre estas de viaje, no veo el problema con eso- dijo el pequeño que seguía molesto.

A lo que Roma prosiguió – Es un lugar muy lejano y tendré que quedarme por mucho tiempo. Tendré que dejarlo todo, ya… no podré hacerme cargo como antes-

-Y que pasará con tu casa y tus cosas?- preguntó Romano extrañado de la actitud de su abuelo -Y que pasara conmigo?-

- Supongo que todos simplemente seguirán su camino, sabrán arreglárselas sin mí- le respondió el mayor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él y posando su mano sobre su cabeza, firme, grande y pesada, aunque por alguna razón no se sentía igual de segura como en otras ocasiones.

-Tútambién lo harás, querido nieto- continuo Roma- crecerás por tu cuenta y te volverás un gran país del que estaré muy orgulloso – Es por eso que quiero confiarte esto a ti, te dejaré como herencia mi mas valioso tesoro. Puede ser difícil de manejar ya que aun eres muy pequeño, pero si tienes algo importante por que luchar, aprenderás a sobrellevar las adversidades con coraje.

-Un tesoro?Para mi?– Romano abrió grande sus brillantes ojos pero no por ambición, más bien en curiosidad pues sabía que tan vastas eran las posesiones de su abuelo y si él lo llamaba "lo más valioso" debía ser algo en verdad sorprendente.

-Por supuesto! Es algo realmente importante para mí y no deseo que caiga en manos extrañas. Es por eso que quiero que tú te hagas cargo de cuidarlo en mi lugar- dijo Roma tomando con sumo cuidado el pequeño bulto que estaba junto a él aun cubierto por su manto, poniéndolo sobre su regazo.

-Entonces hay otros que quieren tu tesoro abuelo?- preguntó Romano tratando de imaginar que podría ser eso de lo que hablaba el mayor.

-Muchos querrán apoderarse de _él_. Probablemente haya guerras para obtenerlo. Quizá te persigan tratando de quitártelo…-

Al pequeño Romano le temblaron las piernas - Y por que quieres darme algo tan peligroso, maldición!Me gusta como estoy ahora, no quiero tener que pelear con nadie!- Roma sonrió ante el lindo puchero en la cara de su nieto, pasando suavemente su callosa mano por una de sus mejillas.

- Yo tampoco deseo que tengas que pelear con nadie nunca, pero si alguien más lo tuviera solo acabarían destruyéndolo por ambición. Por eso no quiero que nadie más lo tenga. Eres mi primer descendiente directo, nadie más que tú tiene ese derecho- le respondió. El menor aparto la vista un poco sonrojado y para que negarlo, también orgulloso por lo dicho por su abuelo. Aunque se recupero rápido y volvió a estar a la defensiva.

-Tu apenas si te preocupas por mi, porque debería ayudarte ahora?Desgraciado - le respondió Romano cruzándose de brazos- Si es tan importante para ti simplemente llévatelo y ya. Además hay muchos países mas fuertes que yo, me lo robarían de inmediato. Tu eres el mas fuerte del mundo a ti nadie podría quitártelo, viejo tonto.

-Eeh, que forma es esa de hablarle a tu abuelo?- preguntó Roma con un puchero pellizcando las mejillas de su nieto ganándose una mordida de parte de este, lagrimeó un poco por el dolor para luego volver a su posición inicial con la vista al frente.

-Es cierto que soy fuerte, pero acabo de darme cuenta que esas cosas no duran para siempre. El lugar al que voy puede que no sea muy agradable. Y realmente seria una pena que acabara desapareciendo por permanecer con alguien como yo- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa triste que sorprendió al italiano, acostumbrado a las reacciones estúpidas y a los gestos exagerados del abuelo.

-En serio eso es tan importante para ti?- pregunto Romano cada vez mas picado por la curiosidad, observando el bulto sobre las piernas del otro hombre .

-Es lo mejor que ha resultado de mí después de tantos años metido en guerras y conquistas sin sentido. Esto es lo único que no deseo que me sea arrebatado jamás- murmuro el mayor con una chispa de orgullo en su voz, para después dirigir su vista a Romano sonriéndole cálidamente.

Romano estaba conmovido por las palabras de su abuelo y que a pesar de todo, haya decidido dejar a su cargo algo que significaba tanto para él. Y aunque sentía miedo por todo lo que probablemente se le vendría encima y que siendo tan pequeño aun no alcanzaba a comprender, con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza le hizo saber a su abuelo que aceptaba la responsabilidad.

Roma comenzó a apartar la capa que cubría el bulto sobre su regazo. De repente le pareció que alguien le tomaba de los pies hundiéndolo en el piso, se sintió caer por un pozo sin fondo,todo se volvió demasiado brillante para sus ojosasí que los cerró fuertemente, perdiendo de vista el lago, al abuelo y el tesoro que iba a dejarle.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue algo que parecía un mechón de cabello castaño, curiosamente parecido al suyo…

_Porque aun en medio de mi locura y antes de que la ambición me arrastrara inevitablemente a la ruina, fui capaz de cerrar la caja a tiempo para evitar perder la esperanza. _

_No conoce la maldad del mundo, se encuentra libre de codicia y sed de sangre, y mi mayor deseo es que pueda permanecer por siempre así._

_Esto es lo únicobueno que quedará de mi alma, mi más grande tesoro, mi herencia para ti y el mundo querido Romano._

_….._

-Niichan, niichan despierta!La reunión ha terminado hace rato y ya casi es hora de cenar- Una molesta voz se coló en sus oídos sacándolo de su somnolencia. Se incorporó un poco frotándose los ojos encontrándose de frente con Veneciano que se hallaba inclinado sobre él mirándole con curiosidad –Este lugar es muy incomodo, si querías tomar la siesta debiste subir a tu habitación. Al menos tuviste un buen sueño?- Le preguntó divertido al ver el gesto somnoliento en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

-Uhmm no lo se, no lo recuerdo muy bien…- contestó Romano todavía confundido por ser despertado tan abruptamente.

-Italia, ya lo encontraste?- Se escucho la voz del alemán acercándose por el pasillo.

-Vee Alemania si, aquí esta Niichan! - le respondió alegremente Venecianoal mencionado que ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta – Niichan no vuelvas a asustarme así, nadie sabia donde estabas y España-niichan interrumpió la reunión desesperado por que no contestabas al teléfono, nos costó mucho a todos controlar su ataque de ansiedad. Me preocupé mucho y lloré y creí que me habías abandonado- El italiano menor se abrazó a la cintura de su hermano sollozando patéticamente; el alemán acostumbrado a los ataques de sentimentalismo de su amigo no dijo nada, aunque si le extrañó un poco que después de 5 minutos Romano aun no había comenzado a insultarles.

Este parecía todavía un poco adormilado, pasando alternativamente la mirada de Alemania a Veneciano que seguía prendado a él. Instintivamente levantó la mano a la altura de su cabeza y de la manera mas natural del mundo… le soltó un coscorrón a su hermano menor que comenzó a sobarse el chichón con un puchero.

-Maldición, porque tardaste tanto en sacarme de aquí estuve a punto de morir de inanición!- Le reclamaba dramáticamente el mayor. Alemania solo observaba en silencio, alzo una ceja –Tenia que ser Italia- pensó. –Y tu que demonios haces todavía en mi casa? Te he dicho muchas veces que te alejes de mi estúpido hermano, macho patatas bastardo!- Grito el italiano mayor para luego pegarle un pisotón que hizo que el alemán se apartara dejándolo pasar, conteniendo sus ganas de empujarlo nuevamente dentro de la habitación y encerrarle bajo 10 candados.

-Vee, niichan espérame no me dejes! – Chilló Veneciano levantándose y saliendo tras de él

-Y aun no tengo idea de porque estúpida razón no puedo hacerlo – murmuró en respuesta el otro, sin que nadie más le escuchara.

O eso creímos.

Porque encaramado en la rama de un árbol del jardín, una figura de cabellos castaños que no se mecían con el viento observaba la escena sin ser notado; para luego desaparecer con una sonrisa junto a los últimos rayos del sol.


End file.
